Friends, Lovers, or Nothing
by Tengen-Toppa-ShannaJay
Summary: "I had a while to think, almost six months, about if she was what I really wanted. I realized that she wasn't what I ever really wanted, I guess because of our promise I didn't want to step into unknown territory so I backed off and looked for someone new." Yes the usual fluffy crap, R&R Please : Rated T because I'm paranoid. Complete, I think, one-shot.


**A/N: **Well this was just a spur of the moment idea that came to me. Sorry if it sucks I just couldn't shake this one. Some swearing is about the worst it gets, bros. Oh and I used a John Mayer song for the title, thought it was appropriate.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater, unfortunately :( I disclaim the song as well.

* * *

"Dude, quit moaping." I looked over the book I was reading to the white haired man across from me. He was sprawled out across the couch with the remote laying on his right leg, his arms behind his head.

"I'm not." He spoke while his eyes were still locked on the basketball game he was watching. The tone of his voice was less than convincing.

"Whatever soul, be a little more inconspicuous when you and your _girlfriend _have a fight about nothing then." I smirked as I seen him wince slightly, I knew my partner too well. The past few days they have been at each others throats. Kara, Soul's girlfriend if it wasn't obvious, wants to take the 'next step' in their _'relationship' _by moving in together. Soul blatantly refuses each time, much to Kara's chagrin and my delight. There was always a small part of me that was afraid that if Soul ever dated anyone that he would forget about me in a way. It was more or less reassuring that he wanted to keep living with me.

"We aren't fighting, it's a slight disagreement." I laughed at his statement, is he serious right now, I could tell since Wednesday that they were fighting. I tried to look interested in my book while he glared at me.

"Let me tell you that disagreement has you as a poster boy for being whiny and un-cool lately." His eyes narrowed at my comment. "Ever since Wednesday you have been acting like a total douche bag for no reason, she always does this and I'm not entirely sure why you stay with her most of the time." It was all true enough, though. Kara is a '_nice_' girl, and when I say that I mean a total bitch. I've never seen Soul act like this so often over something so trivial, he's worn down and not in a good way either. He's never been this bad before, not even after more intense missions and training. It was like watching a bomb about to explode.

My thoughts were interrupted when Soul's cell phone went off. The Jaws theme song started playing, that could only be one person. _Hmm, wonder who that could be. _ I thought sarcastically.

"Who is it?" I asked; he glanced down at the phone then to me with what looked like a frown. _Why did I even ask? _He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Who do you think?" As he moved to answer the call I immediately jumped up and stole the phone from him. The look on his face was priceless.

"Maka, Give me my damn phone." He still had his 'cool' demeanor but, you could see the signs of annoyance in his eyes. I shook my head, no. I wouldn't give him his phone, all she will do is call him and make him feel like crap then he would act even more un-cool.

"No. Every time, and I mean EVERYTIME she calls you she makes you feel like crap and then you turn even douchier. I swear to lord death if you answer this phone I am not staying here tonight." He raised an eyebrow at what I just told him. Anytime they got into a fight, she'd barge over here like she owned the place then continue to bitch and complain all night. I wasn't dealing with it, tonight was a nice night until now and it's not being ruined over her.

"I will not sit here and listen to her complain all night. Soul, come on, she's ruining you."

"What do you want me to do then, Maka, if I don't answer she'll come over here." He gave another insistent look at me.

"Text her and tell her you're going to bed, or you're hanging out with the guys! It's not that difficult Soul, better yet, why don't you just break up with her." It was infuriating watching this, Soul and I have been close since the first day we met, I'd consider us best friends. I've always tried to keep my feelings for him strictly platonic. We both had this as a mutual agreement but lately it's been more and more difficult to keep it that way. Up until about a month ago I was able to let the fighting go, to be the person he could talk to, to be his best friend. Now that I see what it's doing to him, it hurts, not just him; me as well. I finally seen understanding dawn in his eyes, he finally seen it; I was worried.

"Quit worrying, I can deal with this just fine. Breaking up with her is a little extreme."

"No, it really isn't. Have you looked at yourself lately, I mean really looked. You're completely drained. It's sad in a way, you have to do something."

"This conversation is over I'm fine, don't tell me otherwise. I'll tell her that I'm going to bed, in which I will be doing. I'm not talking about this any further tonight." His resolve was there, I wouldn't be getting anywhere with it; if I was honest with myself I probably never would. I gave him a pleading look but, he wouldn't have it. "Good night Maka."

"Soul, you can't keep what's going on from me. You know I'll find out soon enough, here's your phone though; good night." I grabbed my book then headed to my room, the night was ruined, and I couldn't completely blame it on Kara this time. It was mostly my fault.

I was back to indulging myself in my book when I hear a loud pounding on the outside door. _For real right now, _I slowly made my way to the door. "SOUL, ANSWER THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" _I'm giving her a piece of my mind this time_. I made my way past Soul's room and peeked in to see if he was awake. He was very much asleep and very much shirtless _When did he start looking this good? _More banging on the door and I saw him stir, _Damnit Kara. _I walked to the door and opened it, she almost knocked me out. Thank Death for my combat training.

"Where's Soul?" She asked peeved that he didn't come to the door.

"Oh, sorry that sleep comes first for him over you. Please hesitate to come over next time; your complaining is enough to wake up the neighbors. Have a good night." Her face was priceless as I started to shut the door in her face, something stopped it from shutting completely though. I knew what it was and I took a moment to figure if breaking her ankle would be fun.

"Sweetie, I'm not here to hear what you have to say. Go wake him up, or I will." My eyes narrowed.

"No, you don't have the right to be here I do not care if you are _'dating'_ Soul or not. It's late and we're done here. Next time you decide to go on one of your hissy fit rampages, please do me a kind favor and leave it at your own home. There's a reason Soul lives in a different apartment than you." With that being said I shut the door without any precautions and locked it with a satisfied sigh. I turned on my heel stopping at Souls room again to see if he was still asleep.

"Maka." He definitely wasn't asleep anymore and sounded upset? I poked my head in a little further. "Come in here now." I walked in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're mad at me, right?" I stared at him while he weighed his options. He definitely changed so much in the past few years, both of us being twenty now, we changed our ways a lot. No matter how much everything threw us through loop holes we were still friends at the end, I began to wonder if this could be the breaking point for both of us. Then he gave me one of his lop-sided grins.

"I don't know whether to be pissed at you for talking to her like that or hug you for being the coolest partner ever." He was now smiling, a genuine smile, I couldn't help myself from grinning as well. It was the little things that made me wish they were always like this.

"I just want to know why you deal with it, I'm sure she's not always like this but, why?" My heart broke a little as the words slipped past my lips. It was a difficult thing to ask when you're trying to keep a friendship companionable, while you're falling in love with the very things that you thought were so wrong about them before.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. She and I are polar opposites, it's like sticking opposite sides of a magnet together and we have something that made us want to stay like that." I frowned, _that's probably the stupidest reason he could give to stay with her._

"You're kidding, right? Soul, come on, there are millions of other women out in the world and you chose the queen of bitches." A smirk broke out across his face. _Okay, that sounded jealous_.

"You're jealous of her." It wasn't a question and if it was I wouldn't have answered. There's a part of me that knew it was true. I just looked down at my lap, not answering, not moving, and possibly barely breathing. I made up my mind a long time ago to keep him as my friend, I wouldn't let this get in the way of that. "Are you going to answer me?"

"No, I'm not. Wait a minute," I thought back on what he just said previously, "you said made us want to stay like that?" I looked in his eyes and so many different things swirled in them. Hurt was the most prominent, then it was quickly extinguished with a mischievous glint. '_What was he up to?'_

"What if I told you there was no reason to be jealous of her?" I raised an eyebrow and looked away from him. That was the wrong thing to do, the next thing I knew he grabbed me by the waist and was pulling me next to him.

"Soul?!" I tried to break the hold he had around my waist that quickly turned into a hug. His face was next to my ear, his breathing unsteady. "What are you doing?"

"You aren't jealous of her, yet you tell me to break up with her. You tell her off but, you aren't jealous. You steal my phone so I can't talk to her, and you aren't jealous. So, my thoughts are if I brought you in close to me you wouldn't feel anything. Am I right or wrong?" I hesitated; I didn't know what I should do. "We said we wouldn't gain this attachment to each other, yet here we are." I felt his smile on my shoulder. _'Wait, we?'_

"Are you saying that you think of us as more than friends?" I looked at what I could see of his face. He turned toward me and let me go a little bit, our faces a little more than a few inches apart. "We agreed to stay friends." Even to my own ears I sounded weak. I was pushing this back way too long, it almost hurt to breathe any more.

"Maybe we made the wrong decision then." His voice husky I just gaped at him for a moment. '_Soul, why are you doing this?' _

"Soul," I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, "I'm not going to lose you as a friend over this, that's what happens when these things go wrong. I couldn't deal with that." I felt my throat start to clench, I wasn't going to cry, come on I'm Maka Albarn I can do this.

"Then," He grabbed my hand that was on his cheek, "Let's not let it turn out that way." Before I could comprehend what just happened, Souls lips were on mine. It wasn't what I was expecting from him when I first came into his room, how did we end up here anyway? It was good, almost too good to be real, I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip and I gladly gave him entrance. The taste of Soul was amazing, an unreal thing almost difficult to describe. Soon he broke away from me both of us in need of air. I stared at him, dumb founded.

"Did that really just happen?" I thought I was keeping my thought process to myself until Soul chuckled, my face heating up.

"Yeah, it did." Something in my mind clicked at that point, my momentary high wearing off.

"What about Kara?" I pulled away from him which felt almost unnatural.

"I had a while to think, almost six months, about if she was what I really wanted. I realized that she wasn't what I ever really wanted, I guess because of our promise I didn't want to step into unknown territory so I backed off and looked for someone new." He sighed and pulled me back to him while I listened to him contently now resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Now I'm finally seeing that I just wanted to be with you, Kara has a lot of similarities to you…. " I lifted my head to glared at him, and he waved his hand dismissively, "You're strong willed, determined, beautiful, and stubborn. She was all those things but, you did them even better. I wish I would have noticed it sooner, you're in every aspect amazing." I stared at him dumb founded as he finished his speech, he looked down at me and I could see was the sincerity in his eyes.

"I wasn't ever expecting a long winded explanation from you." I giggled when he huffed in annoyance at me.

"I try to tell you my feelings and you make fun of me for it, so not cool Maka." He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest.

"Well where do we go from here?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't try to push me away. He gently lifted my face, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Be with me," He smirk and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Earnestness was there, completely fully, he was being honest. "I really can't see it being any other way."

"Yes." I smiled and hugged him tighter, "Let's just not let this ever ruin us, that's the new pact."

"Deal," He rolled us over to where I was underneath him, he pulled me into a searing kiss. That night I finally got to stay with someone I've cared for so long. I've never felt so alive, this was my new home, and I already loved it.

* * *

**A/N: **There you are boys and girls. I may possibly do a couple of other one shots that revolve around this. Just let me know if you're interested in one :)

Leave a review if you'd like, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
